


14x13 Coda

by xxenjoy



Series: Codas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Established Relationship, M/M, spoilers up to 14x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy





	14x13 Coda

"What happened?"

For a split second, Dean doesn't understand what he means, but of course - he and Sam look like they went one too many rounds with, well, an angel. Sam's voice is what snaps him back. 

"What happened?" he huffs and Dean looks up to Cas. 

"Well, that's a story."

\- - - - -

Mary goes to bed shortly after Cas gets back and Sam disappears right at the same time; it would be suspicious if Dean wasn't used to it by now. When he says he's turning in for the night, it's not because he's hoping for Cas to go with him (for once), but he does anyway, following a few steps behind until he's sure Dean isn't going to ask him to leave. 

Dean crosses into his bedroom, leaving the door open for Cas, and he sits down at the end of his bed, looking up at him. There is so much going through his head right now that it's hard to sort it all out, but something must show through because suddenly Cas is wearing that same concerned expression he's come to know so well, and a few bruises aren't the reason for that. 

Cas is cautious as he closes the door behind him, nothing like the _Angel of the Lord_ from the diner and that's one of the things Dean's still struggling to come to terms with. Yeah, he knew was Cas was like before and he knows what Cas is like now, but to have that comparison? He can't quite wrap his head around it. When he looks up at him now, it's the same face but it's also not; Cas doesn't age, but Dean knows every line in his face, every curve and dip and while he'd never admit it to anyone out loud, he could perfectly describe the exact colour of his angel's eyes. 

That guy back at the diner, that wasn't _his_ Cas. It was who Cas was before and maybe he knew that somewhere deep down, but it feels like he's realizing it for the first time. 

Cas comes over and shrugs his coat off like he usually does, folding it neatly on the chair, but this time he doesn't sit and he doesn't start picking at things like he usually does. Tonight Cas comes and kneels down in front of him, reaching up to touch the bruise around his eye. 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Dean sighs. No, he doesn't; he doesn't want Cas to feel guilty for something he had no control over, but he knows if he doesn't explain, Cas will just continue to worry. 

"You did," he huffs, smiling up at him without lifting his head. Cas just frowns and Dean knows he's waiting for an explanation. "See Sam and I found this pearl- it makes your greatest desire come true. Well, we thought why not give it a shot, right? There's nothing I want more than Michael out of my head."

Cas stays perfectly still, watching Dean's eyes as he talks and for a second, Dean sees a glimmer of the angel again, but it's been a long time since Dean's thought of him like that. 

"Turns out there's something I wanted more."

"Tell me?"

"It's been in my head for so long that I almost don't think about it anymore if that makes sense? Like a pain that you get used to, y'know? Then he showed up and I- I couldn't believe it."

"Who, Dean?"

"My dad."

"Did he-" Cas starts and Dean can already feel the rage radiating off of him and he holds a hand up, shaking his head with a soft smile. 

"No, actually. You have yourself to thank for that one."

Cas frowns like he can't quite comprehend that, which is fair; Dean assumes angels have pretty damn good memories, considering some of the random info Cas has spouted over the years, he can't imagine it happens often that they don't remember something that happened in the last twenty-four hours. 

"Dad coming back, it messed with time in a big way. I guess you were the one heaven sent to come down and fix it. Zachariah was with you."

"Zachariah?"

"Yeah, man, tell me about it. You were-" he nods slowly, dropping his head and swallowing back the lump in his throat. "You didn't know me. You smashed Sam against a table. 

Cas physically recoils at that but Dean just shrugs, "don't worry about, he didn't take it personally. You weren't you, at least not the you you are now."

"That was me before I-"

"Gripped me tight and raised me from perdition?" Dean jokes. Cas' expression softens into a gentle smile. 

"Yes."

"It was weird."

"To say the least," Cas adds, glancing up at his eye. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you," Dean assures him, looking up to meet Cas' gaze. "It wasn't you."

"Can I-" Cas asks and Dean nods. The familiar warm flow of grace runs through him and Dean shuts his eyes, reaching out blindly for Cas' shoulder. 

It's over in a second, but Dean can feel the tingling even after Cas has pulled away. "Thanks," he says softly.

"Maybe I should go and apologize to Sam."

Dean taps his fingers on his knee. He doesn't want to be selfish, but the thought of being alone right now is too much and he's grabbing onto Cas' shirt before he realizes it. He lets go quickly, faltering with his hand in mid-air. 

"It's been kind of a... long day. I could use the company."

"Of course," Cas smiles and there it is, the difference between his Cas and the one in the diner. People have been telling him for years, but tonight is the first time he's really noticed it himself, or maybe let himself feel it. He is the difference between Cas now and Cas ten years ago; Cas is different with him, even than he is with Sam - no one else sees Cas like this, dressed down and completely _comfortable_. 

Cas rises to his feet and holds a hand out to Dean, easily pulling him to his feet and winding his arms around his waist. He kisses Dean softly and pulls away, untucking his shirt from his belt and starting on the buttons. 

"Get into bed," he says softly, "I'll join you in a minute."

When they're curled up together under the covers Dean can't help but thinking over the events of the past day. It hurt like hell having to say goodbye to his Dad a second time - even considering everything in their past - but here right now with Cas pressed up against him, _his_ Cas, he can't imagine having things any other way.


End file.
